comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Drake (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X Tim Drake was the son of Jack and Janet Drake a regular couple living in Gotham. Tim would meet one of future allies when he was five at a Haly's Circus show. During the show, Tim would become amazed by the acrobatic show of the Flying Graysons' whose performance was the best part of the show. Tim and his parents would later meet the Graysons after the show and would take a picture with them. Years after meeting Dick, Tim would lose his mother to a car accident and would left with just his Dad and himself. During this same time, he discovered that Batman's new sidekick was Dick Grayson after watching a recording of Batman and Robin taking out criminals and Robin preforming a acrobatic feat that he preformed when Tim was five. Tim would quickly connect that Batman was Bruce Wayne after he learning he adopted Dick shortly after his parent's death. Tim would keep this knowledge to himself and would continue to follow the exploits of the two. Tim would later see Dick again after Dick stop being Robin and began operating as Nightwing and the new Robin seemed to have disappeared. Tim decided to seek out Dick after noticing that Batman had began acting more brutal and reckless since the new Robin disappeared. Tim would go searching for Dick while his father was on a business trip. He would find Dick in New York City, where he told him about Batman's increasing recklessness and revealing his knowledge of the two. Dick would refuse his idea of becoming Robin again and Tim decides that he must become Robin. The two would return to Gotham together and would go to Wayne Manor where they would meet Alfred and explain the situation. Alfred would then tell Tim what happened to Jason Todd the previous Robin and how Batman would not simply let Tim become Robin, due to fear of what happened to Jason might happen to Tim. Tim would say that he would due it regardless of what Batman thinks. Alfred then reveals that Batman is in danger and has yet to call for help. Dick would offer to go, but Tim would put on another Robin costume to go with him to help. During the mission the two would save Batman and Tim would prove himself worthy to be Robin. Tim would continue to operate as Robin for years after his first mission, during which time he would lose his father and be adopted by Bruce Wayne. The X Years After Batman became a vampire, Tim would join with Nightwing and would begin sealing the Batcave and preparing to hunt down Batman. Him and Dick would chase Batman around Old Gotham for months unable to stop him or capture him. They would eventually have to put their search on hold when Penguin began to run for mayor. The two would try to threaten him, but he would not drop out. Dick would later try to get Lucius Fox elected, but by the time he entered he could not get enough votes to win. Once Mayor, Cobblepot would build a wall that separates Old Gotham from the rest of the city, which he began calling Neo Gotham. Dick and Tim would leave Neo Gotham and continue their hunt for Batman in Old Gotham. Tim would eventually leave Dick after deciding that going after Batman is not helping the city and tells Dick that he will go back to Neo Gotham and protect people there. Destiny X Arc The Night of the Dark Knight Category:Males Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Invisibility Category:Super Agility Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Durability Category:Flight Category:Projectiles Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Detectives Category:Weapon Experts Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Martial Artists